


How to Break in a Desk

by Buckesthetic



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Desk Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckesthetic/pseuds/Buckesthetic
Summary: There are lots of things you can do with a bigger desk.





	How to Break in a Desk

Monday was on its way and everyone at Mythical Entertainment had a schedule to follow. To get it all done. New areas. New items in the back and the desk. They had ordered a bigger desk this time. Not so sure why but they just did. 

It was past hours now and the rest of the crew had gone home hours ago. Rhett and Link had always pulled all nighters and this one was no different. They sat in their office. A few lights on but not very bright. Their work was pretty much done they just had to wait for the desk to arrive. Any minute now. One of them would get a message or call. Just any minute. Very few words were said as they waited. Only glances were shared. Accidental glances.  
For a couple days now, there was a weird feeling between them. They never did try to talk about it. Who knew how they might’ve felt if they did.  
“Get anything yet?” Link’s voice broke away at the silence. The other man only shook his head. Waiting again.  
“Did you?” The same response viceversa. The feeling again. Was it the reason they were far apart in the room? It seemed to grow if they were to be closer. Link sighed and sunk in his seat.  
BING. A message appeared on his phone. It arrived. Finally. The two later found themselves slowly placing it in place. Both exhausted.  
“I like it.”  
“Yeah. Finally gotten some room to move.” Rhett’s eyes darted in Link’s direction.  
“Finally?”  
“Well yeah.” Link leaned against the wood desk. Eyes meeting Rhett’s.  
“Won’t you miss the old one?”  
“Not as much. There are a whole lot more things you could do with and on a bigger desk. You could finally fit two people.” Link hopped himself ontop the desk and sat, legs hanging off the edge. He had a soft smile. Rhett rolled his eyes and walked away from the desk. Link’s eyes tried to follow but the new set of lights turning on had caught his attention. Rhett returned.  
“Much better.” The lights went from white to a soft pink. That tension came again. It was strong this time. Smiles now on both of their faces. They had done it. A new set with everything in place. It was surreal. Link reached out his hand and pulled Rhett closer to the desk until his feet hit the bottom. Time seemed to freeze as the strange feeling engulfed them in a shared sensation. Actions were no longer their own. Feeling were no longer their own. Only the ability to take in what was to happen.  
“What else could you do on a bigger desk?” Rhett’s voice was softer then he wanted. They couldn’t stop grinning at each other. These was nothing to really laugh at just a pleasing grin. The space between them grew smaller. Link’s legs scooted farther apart, letting Rhett stand in the given, perfect fitting space. Eyes never did leave each other like they were glued for no reason. A reason that never needed to be found.  
“Closer.” Links word in a slow growl. “So I could show you.”  
It was warm and soft their kiss. They both seemed to melt yet stay strong. Link’s arms wrapped around the other man’s neck, pulling them closer. A soft moan was followed. It felt like a dream as they pulled apart only to come together again at a different angle. This one was more forceful than the other. It was hungry. Both of their breathing sped up. They needed this. If they were to have a larger desk, this had to be done.  
With a smooth motion, Link was laid back on the sturdy wood as Rhett climbed himself on top. Kisses given off here and there. Moans shared one after the other. No other sounds but the sound of pure love.  
Hands roamed wildly over each other. Exploring at a new state of mind. Rhett’s hand slid into Link’s hair taking a good fistfull just to release again earning a pleasureful moan in return. Their bodies moved almost in sync. Kisses traveled with vivid colors and they both began to pant softly. Within a few short moments, their bodies began to push against each other's. They began to grind. Hard . Link gave in fully allowing Rhett to do the work. Each touch sparked Link to release a gasp of a moan. They both grew hard quickly and their heat had grew. Link was still a moaning mess and begged for a slight change in things. He delivered. Link’s hort was removed and the kisses reached just above his belt.  
“You’re now just teasing.” Link’s words were airy. He could feel Rhett’s smile. He flicked his tongue, asking permission. It was granted. The click of a belt ripped at the employee free room. Link’s hips shifted at the loose feeling.  
“Gosh please go slow for me...please.” Link reached down and lightly brushed at Rhett's hair. Show time.  
Rhett slowly had taken Link in and lathered his member. Teeth lightly scraping at it. Link arched his back.  
“ I love seeing you like think. Under my spell.” Rhett’s voice sunk into Link’s body as he had taken him in again. His hips bucked upward making Rhett lightly gag. His hands grasped at Link's hips, preventing analysis further movement.  
“Sorry. Ah...you feel so nice , Rhett.” Rhett pulled away admire Link's state. Exposed and needy. Perfect. He dove for a kiss. Messy it was. Hot.  
“Please don't stop.” A moan was blocked with another kiss. Each moan became more and more eager. Music to his ears. Rhett began to work his way out of his jeans. Link jumped in. Tugging at the belt material. It finally gave loose and Link dove his hands in instantly. Massaging the other man.  
Their breathing gotten louder. Moans almost lined perfectly. Link’s hips bucked his hips upward into Rhett’s crotch. A signal.  
“I need you to..” Link moaned the words. Smiles were exchanged. Link's jeans were pulled lower than before. The cool desk biting at exposed skin. Link shivered once a saliva covered finger slid into Link’s tight hole. His moans went to screams his body rocking lightly.  
“Gosh Link.. you're so tight. Please let me open you up.” After a few, another finger slid in followed by another moan. Rhett felt Link’s pulse. He grew harder at the feeling. He wasn't sure of he could get himself in without hurting his lover. Link ran a free hand through his own hair. Begging for Rhett to start it already.  
“Oh gosh, Rhett p-please, do it Daddy!” Link began to really scream. Whoever could be outside definitely hear them vividly. Rhett sat up and aligned himself with Link. Trying to get his breath back.  
“A-AUGH!” He was in. Fully. Link screamed his name as he stared time move not waiting for Link. Rhett, with one hand, pinned Link’s wait to the desktop and wrapped the other around his neck, squeezing lightly. Such movements became faster and harder. Link tilted his head back letting his glasses falling on the other side.  
Link’s moans and the thrusts began to slow resulting in both of them releasing nearly at the same time. Rhett stood and sat back in a nearby chair, catching his breath. Link laid weak on the desktop breathless and making a complete mess on the finished wood. Oozing on both sides, chest rising and falling. Pure bliss. 

The next day begin like any other day. The crew were lacing cameras and sound checking the mics. Link entered the room with a small limp in his step. Nothing anyone would notice all besides Rhett who smiled at himself.  
The two stood side by side watching the crew run through the very last touches. Lights. The background. The desk. Two had to scoot it slightly over.  
“How is this already loose?” Chase slightly shook the wooden piece of furniture. It indeed have ever a slight loose shake to it. He walked off camera letting the two take three seats. Rhett rested his hand on Link's crotch.  
“Today we ask the age old question…” He gave it a firm squeeze.


End file.
